A conventional guided wave RLG is schematically illustrated in FIG. 1. The gauge essentially comprises two parts, a probe 100 extending into the tank, and a gauging unit 101 fixed on top of the probe. The upper end of the probe is attached in a tank connection 102, which is mounted in the ceiling of the tank. The gauging unit has a body portion 103 for housing the processing electronic of the gauge, typically located on one or several circuit boards 104 and a neck portion 105 for attaching the gauging unit to the tank connection 102.
In order to connect the processing electronics to the probe 100, a coaxial connector 107 provided with a coaxial terminal 106 is arranged in the neck portion 105, and adapted to be brought into electrical contact with the probe 100 when the housing is mounted. A coaxial cable 108 is then connected from the terminal 106 to a corresponding terminal on the circuit board 104.
An example of such a guided wave RLG is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,044.
A disadvantage with this solution is that the coaxial cable connections are relatively expensive and bulky.